The Big Reveal
by CSIBuckeye
Summary: Grissom and Sara out their relationship


Title: The Big Reveal

Author: CSIBuckeye

Rating: K+

Pairing: GSR

Spoilers: Through "Burn Out"

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. They are not my characters, love them though. Don't sue please.

Note: Not beta'd, all mistakes belong to me alone.

"So…are you bringing someone to the wedding?" Catherine asked. Sara smiled to herself as she grabbed her purse and jacket from her locker. It had taken about five seconds of alone time together before the question had flown from Catherine's lips. Sara turned toward the door, not planning to answer at all when Catherine went on "…because if you aren't, you can ride with Nick, Greg and I."

Sara paused at the door and said lightly, "Thanks Cath, but I already have a ride," and pushed through the door. As it closed slowly behind her, Sara heard a confused, "What? Does that mean…" before the door closed completely and cut her off. Sara hurried to her car, hoping not to be caught again. She knew next time there would be no quick getaway.

Sara unlocked the townhouse door and closed it behind her, tossing her keys on the end table. "Are you sure about this?" She called. "Catherine's already on the war path!"

She walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar, resting her chin in her hands. Gil Grissom turned from the coffee pot and walked over to stand behind her. He brought his hands up to her shoulders and began to slowly massage away all the tension Sara carried. She instantly relaxed and a low moan escaped her lips. "I'll give you forever to stop that," she sighed. He bent his head to kiss her neck as he brushed her wavy hair aside. "Mmmm…you never get to stop that!" She teased. He spun the stool around so Sara faced him and he looked deeply into her eyes, letting all his love and desire for her be nakedly exposed in his own.

"Sara, I love you. You know that right?" He asked gently.

"Yes, of course I do. And you know I love you too," she answered.

"Well, now I want everyone else to know it too. You are the most amazing, beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever met. And for some bizarre reason known only to you…you love me. Me…Gil Grissom. I am in awe of that fact everyday, and now I want to share it with the world…before you come to your senses," he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him. She was the one adrift in amazement. Most days she still couldn't believe that Grissom had finally come to _his_ senses and done something about "this"! But that had been over a year ago and he had shared his life and his bed with her almost every day since. It was still surreal at times, especially since their previous relationship had been strained and volatile. But once they had committed to becoming a couple, things had been remarkably comfortable and easy. Not that they didn't fight at times, she was still Sara Sidle after all, but they were never unkind and both were quick to apologize. She suspected they fought at times just to get to the making up part, at which they were really blissfully good.

He had been watching the wheels of her mind turn as she contemplated his words. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He thought at one point that he had waited too long, that he was too late. But Sara had accepted him as he was…an idiot when it came to relationships. He had spent the last year trying to make up for his mistakes and the reward had been more incredible than he had ever imagined. Her presence had enriched his life and made him whole when he hadn't known he was lacking.

"Okay," she said finally. "You know I want everyone to know too, I just wonder if revealing '_us_' at David's wedding isn't too large a scope. Maybe we should just tell the guys and see how that goes first," she offered.

"Well I wasn't planning on making a grand announcement at the reception or anything" He said with a grin. "We'll just stop hiding. We'll be able to be ourselves and have a good time, without worrying about getting caught. We'll just let people come to their own conclusions. If anyone comes right out and asks, I'll be proud to say that we are, in fact, together. And it serves our team right to find out with everyone else…some investigators they are," he said with a laugh.

"Well I know at least one person who isn't going to hesitate to ask a lot of nosy questions," she said.

"Catherine!" They said in unison.

"I'll be happy to answer all her queries. Besides, if we do it my way, we get to dance together," he tempted. She looked at him with a crooked smile and he knew he had just won the debate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As they pulled up in front of the church, Sara began to fidget nervously. Grissom shut off the car and turned to her. "Relax honey; I don't think you were this nervous on our first date. It'll be fine," he soothed.

"This is like going on our first date in front of everyone we know!" She countered.

"Trust me?" He asked softly as he leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Always" She replied.

"Okay then," he said as he got out of the car and walked around to open Sara's door. He held out his hand and she slipped hers into it as she climbed out of the car. She wore a gray silk slip dress that accentuated her trim figure and long legs. Grissom took her in and said, "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Yes you have…a couple of times," she smiled, visibly relaxing. "And you look very handsome yourself, Dr. Grissom." She loved him in his black suit with blue shirt and tie. It accented his incredibly blue eyes and curly silvering hair. He placed his hand in the small of her back, a gesture he knew she loved, and guided her into the church.

They found Catherine, Greg, Nick, Warrick and Tina saving seats for them. They noticed a couple glances being exchanged among their friends as they walked in together and slid into their seats, but no one said a word. The wedding service itself was short and lovely. David looked nervous but excited and his bride was of course beautiful, as all brides are on their wedding day.

As Grissom and Sara drove to the reception, he turned to her and said, "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"That was the easy part!" She exclaimed. "It's the reception that's going to be tricky. But I must admit, a small part of me is actually enjoying watching everyone try to figure out what's going on. I'd love to be a fly in the car with Cath, Nick and Greg right now," she said with a chuckle.

In Nick's car the debate was raging. Catherine of course had instigated it with "What the hell?" as soon as they had shut the car doors.

Greg asked "What?" without a clue.

Nick replied "Sara and Grissom? Why can't they just be here as friends? They've been getting along better all the time," he offered.

"Yes Nick, but the question is why! Are they together today because they've been getting along better or are they getting along better because they're 'together'?" She suggested.

"Are you guys serious? Grissom and Sara? No way!" Greg decided.

"We'll see…" Catherine said determinedly, "…I intend to find out exactly what's going on with those two. Step on it Nick, we have to get there before they do so we can see them come in together."

Grissom took Sara's hand in his as they walked into the reception hall. She glanced down at their joined hands and then up at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I guess we aren't leaving much doubt now are we?"

"What? I'm just escorting the love of my life to the wedding reception of one of our good friends," he said smiling broadly.

"The love of your life, huh?" She teased.

"Without a doubt, Sara," he said as he brought her hand to his lips.

"Alright then lover boy, let's go," and they walked into the hall, their hands entwined for all to see.

They spotted the table of their co-workers easily. Of course they were hard to miss with every single one of them staring openly. As they approached, Grissom actually chuckled as Hodges did a double take and gawked at them with his mouth open. Grissom pulled Sara's chair out for her and they sat down to a complete and utterly silent table of people. They looked at the stunned faces around them, then looked at each other and broke into wide smiles.

Grissom broke the silence saying "I didn't think it was possible to render you all mute at the same time."

Just then, the DJ came on to announce the entrance of the bridal party, so the inquisition was temporarily postponed. Actually once the festivities started, everyone was enjoying themselves so much that Sara and Grissom were somewhat forgotten.

After a fantastic catered dinner, the cake was cut and the dancing began. Much to Sara's surprise and delight, Grissom asked her to dance to the very first slow song. It happened to be one of their favorites, Rod Stewart's version of 'The Way You Look Tonight'. He led her to the dance floor and took her expertly in his arms. Despite what most people thought, Grissom was actually an excellent dancer and had, in fact, taught Sara. They went out dancing at least once a month and their skill and comfort level was evident to those watching, especially Catherine.

She dissected their every move and leaned over to Nick and Greg saying, "Well obviously from the hand holding they're together. But from the looks of things, it isn't a new arrangement either."

"You can tell that from watching them dance for a few seconds?" Greg asked doubtfully.

"Watch and learn, Greggo," Catherine replied. "See how close he's holding her? He's obviously not feeling nervous or awkward. They aren't maintaining a standard 'safe' distance apart either. Their chests are touching and her hand is on the back of his neck, not on his shoulder. These are people who are very familiar and comfortable together. They've done this before. That, my friend is a lover's embrace if I've ever seen one…and believe me, I've seen more than one. And then there's this whole other small fact that they're singing a love song to each other."

"How do you know they're singing to each other? Do you read lips or something?" Greg asked suspiciously.

"Don't need to. Just listen to the words of the song and watch their mouths move synchronously. That's how you can tell they aren't just talking," she offered. The whole table, if not the whole room, watched them spin effortlessly around the dance floor as the song played on.

'_With each word your tenderness grows'_

'_Tearing my fears apart'_

'_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose'_

'_Touches my foolish heart'_

Slowly all the stunned looks were replaced with contented smiles. '_It's about time_,' they all thought happily.

The End…or Rather, A new Beginning!

Please review!


End file.
